Stephanie's Songs
A full list of [[Stephanie Tanner|'Stephanie Tanner']]'s songs from Fuller House. As Stephanie is very passionate about her music, and is her main career, she has written quite a handful of songs, which she then proceeds to sing herself. For a song to be added to this list, it must be a song sung / written by Stephanie Tanner during the series of Fuller House, only. Must Have Been Some Angel "Love is in the Air" In the episode, "Love is in the Air" Stephanie sings "Must Have Been Some Angel" to the family at Becky and Jesse's wedding reunion. She wrote this song especially for Jesse and Becky, and the bond they share. ---- ♫ Must have been some angel, Can't imagine any other way Who brought our eyes together Forever changed our hearts that day Must have been some angel, Who whispered softly in your ear Convinced you to look at me different Took away all my fears High from the mountain top I swear to the stars above Must have been some angel, Gifted us and lifted us And wrapped us in this lifetime of love ♫ ---- Gotta Take Love Slow "Welcome Back" In this episode, Jimmy walks outside to hear Stephanie singing "Gotta Take Love Slow". He is really impressed, and asks her to continue on with the song. Stephanie describes this song as a 'new tune I'm playing around with'. ---- ♫ I've tried way overthinkin' it Oversimplifyin' it Oh, oh, love is still a mystery Gonna take love slow, And look at where I've been Take love slow Stop all this rushin' in It's so easy makin' promises But this time it's different Gonna take love slow, Give love time to grow Gonna take love slow ♫ ---- I Saw The Sign "Girl Talk" This song was not written by Stephanie, but in the episode "Girl Talk" her and the Girl Talk band sing to it, much like they did back in Full House. ''The original 1993 song is by the artist, Ace of Base. ---- ''♫ I saw the sign And it opened up my eyes I saw the sign Life is demanding Without understanding I saw the sign And it opened up my eyes I saw the sign No one's gonna drag you up To get into the light where you belong I saw the sign x6 And it opened up my eyes I saw the sign ♫ ---- The Boy Next Door "A Tangled Web" This is a song that Stephanie wrote for her boyfriend, Jimmy, as he was the boy that lived next door in her childhood. She first sang this song in front of her whole family, with her new band. It is one of Stephanie's most popular songs in the show, and in real life. After Stephanie is finished with her song, Jimmy suggests putting it online, and making a music video. Stephanie is hesitant, but she agrees. Once they post the video, Jimmy makes the music video overly-cheesy, with just imagery of him and Stephanie being too "lubby dubby", with Stephanie's song played over. This makes people on the internet leave dislikes and rude comments, upsetting Stephanie. Eventually, Kimmy comes up with the idea to just change the video, and keep Steph's music, as it was the imagery that people didn't like, not Stephanie's song. So, Kimmy changed the visuals to just Tommy Jr. and Cosmo. The song then got over 300,000 views, and became a hit. "Glazed and Confused" In this episode, Stephanie is invited to go on "Wake Up USA" to sing "The Boy Next Door" live on television. Stephanie, of course, agrees, but is extremely nervous, because she has never sang in public before. Once they arrive on set, Stephanie rehearses a few times in front of Danny and Becky, the hosts of the show, and they are both impressed by her song, and think everyone will love it. Once she is singing her song live, though, almost two seconds into the song, she gets cut off by Danny and Becky, telling the audience that they are out of time, and to tune in next time. Stephanie is disappointed, but Jesse easily convinces Danny to let her sing on next weeks show. This song is available for purchase on Amazon and iTunes! '' ---- ''♫ Used to think I was unlucky in love Lonely days What my nights were made of Broken hearts and lots of empty wishes Tired of wasting all of my best kisses Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh Opposites attract Perfectly mismatched Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh We were black and white Now it seems so right Hey, hey, the boy next door You could be the love I've searched everywhere for Hey, hey, the boy next door Who'd have ever thought it'd be him I would adore? The boy next door Ooh, the boy next door The boy next door It's him that I adore The boy next door Who'd have ever thought it'd be the boy next door? ♫ ---- Best Summer Ever "Best Summer Ever" Like all of the main cast, Stephanie got a few lines in the "Best Summer Ever" song that was featured in Max's fantasy about summer. ---- ♫ Let's make this the best summer ever . . . . Yeah, the beat is gonna drop ♫ '' ---- I'm a Believer "Happily Ever After" In this episode, GirlTalk dresses up like fairy godmothers, and go under the alias "The Godmotherz" for Ramona's "Happily Ever After Homecoming". They end up singing the song "I'm a Believer" originally sung by Smash Mouth, in 2001. ---- ''♫ I thought love was only true in fairy tales Meant for someone else but not for me Love was out to get me That's the way it seems Disappointment haunted all my dreams And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer And not a trace Of doubt in my mind '' ''I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her If I tried I thought love was more or less a given thing More I gave the less I got, oh yeah What's the use in trying? All you get is pain When I wanted sunshine, I got rain And then I saw her face Now I'm a believer And not a trace Of doubt in my mind I'm in love I'm a believer I couldn't leave her If I tried ♫ '' ''See the full song lyrics here. ---- You Bring Me Luck "Here Comes the Sun" In the season 3 finale, Stephanie announces that she wrote a song for Danny, Joey, and Jesse's "30-Year-Dad-iversery", called "You Bring Me Luck". She says before she begins singing the song, that it applies to everyone, not just Danny, Jesse, and Joey, and how thankful she is for such an amazing family. Once she is finished with her song, Kimmy reveals the great news that she is pregnant with Stephanie and Jimmy's baby, as their surrogate mother, and that Stephanie and Jimmy are going to be parents. ---- ♫ I'll never forget the way that I felt When I met you first Nothing was said But something was there in your smile I said hello, you said hello Then we talked for a while This is so natural This is so magical You, you bring me luck All my life has changed so much Just when I'd nearly given up You brought me luck Some say y''ou make your luck'' Some say you get struck But holding your hand Makes me understand You, you bring me luck All my life has changed so much Just when I'd nearly given up You brought me luck You show me love ''You bring me luck ♫ '' ---- Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Songs Category:A to Z Category:Fuller House